Taizai no Kagami
by SinSu-sama
Summary: Une légende et une guerre datant de plus de 10 000 ans réapparaît aujourd'hui après que les frontières entre les humains et les non-humains aient été fissurés...
1. Prologue

Nom : Taizai no Kagami  
Rated : K+  
Prologue  
-

Une légende raconte qu'il y a plus de 10 000 ans, lorsque les frontières entre les humains et les monstres se côtoyaient encore, une sorcière du nom d'Erika tua à un monstre qui menaçait de détruire le royaume de Sakatobia. Cette femme fût aimé et idolâtré de tout le royaume à un tel point, que même que le roi en fût jaloux. Ce dernier n'acceptant pas qu'une autre personne, de plus une femme, soit autant aimé décida d'engager plusieurs chevaliers pour l'anéantir mais personne ne réussit. Depuis ce jour, Erika porta une haine profonde envers le roi mais s'abstint de le tuer.

Un jour, une guerre fût déclaré par les humains contre les non-humain, celle-ci causa des milliers de morts dans les deux camps et ayant peur que tout le monde soit anéanti, Dieu et Satan se mirent d'accord pour séparer ces deux mondes en créant un endroit ou les non-humains pourraient vivre en paix, ce dernier fût nommé l'Enfer.

Malheureusement Erika n'avait pas survécu jusqu'à la trêve, de son dernière souffle, elle maudit un miroir qu'elle avait créé à partir du sang et de la peau du monstre ayant voulu détruire Sakatobia puis elle se divisa en 7 fragments, que l'ont surnomme aujourd'hui les 7 péchés capitaux, que l'être humain pouvait retrouver dans la nature: l'or pour l'Avarice, la fleure pour la Luxure, une graine pour la Gourmandise, l'eau pour l'Envie, le charbon pour l'Orgueil, le sable pour la Paresse et un arbre pour la Colère.

La légende dit que le miroir portant le nom actuelle de Taizai no Kagami pouvait laisser sortir des montres prenant l'apparence d'homme pour détruire aujourd'hui encore l'humanité, seulement 7 personnes portant sur eux la marque des péchés pourrait détruire se miroir grâce au pouvoir qu'Erika leurs avait laisser. Vous pensez que cela est vrai ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'une légende..


	2. Chapter 1 : Une journée ordinaire ?

Voici le chapitre 1, bonne lecture :)

Une balle venait de lui transpercer l'abdomen, il regarda sa blessure et conclut qu'une substance rouge s'écoulait le long de sa peau, il posa sa main balafré et regarda l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à percevoir son visage, la seul chose qu'il distingua était la silhouette de son agresseur, celle-ci était imposante même plutôt effrayante. Il voulut s'enfuir mais un coup de feu retentit et sentit son corps tomber.

Il se redressa en sursaut, la sueur dégoulinant de son front, il soupira et baissa la tête. « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... » pensa-t-il avant de regarder l'horloge qui affichait 3h30. Il se rallongea et regarda le plafond, encore ce mauvais rêve qui le hantait depuis deux longues semaines. Il se creusait à chaque fois la tête pour y trouver une signification mais aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit hormis des hypothèses bidons ou impossibles. En continuant de réfléchir, le sommeil le regagna et il retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Le réveil ne faisait que sonner depuis 5 minutes avant qu'une lourde main se pose celui-ci. Un soupir se fit entendre et le propriétaire de cette main se redressa se retrouvant assis en tailleur sur son lit. Encore un réveil difficile, cela se voyait sur son visage, des cernes plus que visibles étaient là, sous ses yeux verts à moitié ouverts. Après de longues minutes d'hésitation et de flemmardise, il se décida enfin à se lever, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, se lava, et prépara précipitamment son sac pour aller au lycée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était enfin prêt et se décida à descendre pour saluer ces parents et sa sœur, il prit rapidement le petit déjeuner que sa mère lui avait préparé avant mettre ses chaussures et de disparaître dans un coup de vent en claquant la porte. Sur le chemin du lycée, il sortit son téléphone et commença à lire ses messages et autres choses reçues cette nuit avant d'entendre une voix derrière lui.

Salut Yuki, Dit une voix masculine d'un air joyeux.

Yuki vit une petite touffe brune au dessus de son épaule avant de se retrouver nez à nez à un jeune homme d'environ son âge qui affichait un sourire radieux, avec ses grands yeux gris et quelques cheveux qui tombaient devant ces derniers, le rendait adorable.

Salut Maël. Lui répondit le-dit Yuki d'une voix glaciale.

Tu pourrais être un peu plus joyeux aujourd'hui ! Tu tire toujours la tronche.. lui répondit le brun en gonflant ses joues et en croisant les bras et tournant la tête.

Je n'aime pas sourire, tu le sais..., Soupira Yuki, agacé.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent en direction du lycée tout en discutant, Yuki n'affichant toujours aucune émotion sur son visage alors que Maël, lui, avait toujours son sourire collé aux lèvres comme un enfant à qui on proposait un bonbon.

Une fois arrivés au lycée, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur petit groupe d'amis, qu'ils saluèrent comme à leurs habitudes.

« encore une journée banale et ennuyante commence... » pensa Yuki avant de se diriger seul, en délaissant ses camarades, devant la salle de cours. Une fois devant la salle, il sortit son livre et commença à lire.

Yuki n'aimait pas vraiment être entouré et préfèrait être seul avec ses livres comme celui-ci qui s'intitulait « La recherche des trois pierres ancestrales.», un livre retraçant l'histoire de trois jeunes qui cherchaient trois pierres pouvant sauver leurs peuple d'une extermination massif. Le genre de livre préféré de Yuki était ceux d'aventure, de l'action et surtout ceux avec beaucoup de sang.

Il venait de finir les quelques pages lui restaient et qu'aucun ne survit, leurs peuples finirent exterminés.

On lui avait souvent reproché d'être froid et sans cœur en lisant des choses pareils mais cela ne l'affectait absolument pas, l'avis des autres à son sujet ne l'importaient guère.

Après avoir fini le livre qu'il rangea, puis soupira au son d'une voix qu'il détestait : celui de son ancien ami Shinji. Il leva la tête et regarda l'homme, qui était très grand, passant devant lui, un sourire des plus malsains au lèvres, ses yeux rouges qui lui lançaient des pics.

Yuki fut sortie de ses pensées au son de la cloche et le bavardement des élèves qui arrivaient dans les couloirs, suivi de son professeur de chimie.

Une fois que l'homme ouvrit la salle tout le monde s'installèrent dans le plus grand des silences face à eu un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vue se tenait debout figé comme une statue.

Le professeur était plutôt grand et assez musclé, ses cheveux noir corbeau mal coiffés, comme si ce dernier venait de se lever, faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux bleu lagon. Il était vêtue d'un costume bleu nuit sur une chemise blanche. Leur professeur sortit une feuille et la regarda avant de relever la tête pour les regarder tous un par un.

Bonjours je me présente, je suis M. Sloth votre professeur de chimie remplaçant. Je vais remplacer M. Makoto qui sera absent pendant une durée indéterminée. Fit-il en balayant la salle du regard, comme si il cherchait quelqu'un.

Yuki le regardait faire l'appel, l'élève devait se lever, donner son nom, ses projets et ses passe temps. Il soupira et commença à gribouiller quelque truc sur une feuille avant d'entendre son nom sortir de la bouche de M. Sloth.

Yuki Lust ? Dit-il d'un ton plus étrange que pour les élèves précédents.

C'est moi, Fit ce dernier en se levant. J'ai 17 ans, j'aime lire et je ne sais pas quoi faire plus tard. Enchaîna-t-il d'un ton froid et hautin en regardant M. Sloth dans les yeux.

Après avoir terminé sa phrase, Yuki se rassit sans même faire attention à son interlocuteur qui le regardait d'un air troublé avant de soupirer et de continuer son appel alors que Yuki avait repris ses gribouillis. Lorsque l'appel se termina, le cours commençèrent. Les cours se déroulèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la pause déjeuner où Yuki sortit dehors, écouteurs aux oreilles, devant l'entrée du lycée pour fumer sa première cigarette de la journée mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait pas son paquet. « Merde » dit-il avant qu'une personne l'interrompe dans ses recherches.

Tu ne devrais pas fumer.. Dit une voix masculine qu'il avait déjà entendu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Yuki se retourna et fit face à son professeur remplaçant, son paquet dans la main gauche alors que se dernier affichait un sourire satisfait.

Cela ne vous regarde pas à ce que je sache ? Lui cracha t-il en soupirant et en lui prenant le paquet d'une manière assez violent.

Oh, je dis ça pour toi mon chère Yuki. Dit-il en soupirant et regardant Yuki prendre une cigarette et l'allumer.

Je ne suis pas votre ami alors ne vous mêlez de vos...

Soudain un bruit sourd d'explosion se fit retentir venant du lycée, Yuki pouvait voir un énorme nuage de fumée apparaître ainsi que des flammes s'échapper du bâtiment face à eux. Il pouvait voir une silhouette sortir en feu sortir du bâtiment en feu : un grand homme habillé d'un grand manteau noir ouvert laissant apparaître un tee-shirt rouge feu et un pantalon noir, plus il se rapprochait plus l'ont pouvait distinguer sa chevelure de flamme flamboyante qui était mi-long mi-courte mais la chose qui attirait l'attention de Yuki était son énorme faux aussi flamboyante que ses cheveux.

Yuki n'avait pas eu plus de temps pour examiner l'homme face à lui que M. Sloth le prit par le poignet et commença à courir. Yuki ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait mais il fit de son mieux de garder son visage aussi inexpressif que possible. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et dégagea son poignet.

Pourquoi vous me traînez avec vous ?! Il faut appeler les secours ! Dit-il laissant s'échapper quelque signe de colère sur son visage.

Le dit professeur s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un regard plutôt effrayant.

\- Si nous restons ici, nous mourrons. Dit-il froidement en regardant Yuki.


End file.
